The field of art to which the invention pertains is that of bicycle wheel reflectors in U.S. Patent Office Classification 301/37R.
Reflectors having opposite side reflecting surfaces are desirable on bicycle wheels so the headlights of cross traffic can readily detect a cyclist by retroreflection from a motor vehicle's headlights.
Many conventional bicycle wheel reflectors have simple bolt or screw connections to the spokes. However, because these spokes are non-radially and diagonally disposed relative to the wheel plane of rotation, and the mounting means do not take this into account, the conventional reflectors as assembled on the wheels are angularly disposed. For example, see Fike U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,542, Lindner U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,082 and Kennedy U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,852. One disadvantage of this angular disposition is that they do not retroreflect light uniformly to both sides. And the angular disposition on the wheel detracts from the appearance.
A preferred disposition would be for the reflector to be mounted upright on the wheel, that is with the opposite reflecting surfaces parallel to the plane of rotation. This would retroreflect light uniformly to both sides and would provide improved appearance. The reflector preferably should be between the spokes to provide maximum protection for it. And it should be easily attachable with a minimum of tools and effort to encourage widespread use.
One example of a design for an upright bicycle wheel reflector is shown in Lindner U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,434; it utilizes a pair of mounting brackets welded to the inside of the rim between a pair of adjacent spokes. This would not be practical for the vast majority of cyclists who have neither welding equipment nor skill.